Violación
by Tsuki kurui
Summary: Aun, después de 10 años, recordaba aquellas manos tocando su pequeño cuerpo, sus dolorosas embestidas hundiéndose aun mas en su estrechez y sus palabras hirientes dichas entre sus dementes gemidos burlándose de ella: "¿Es así como te gusta cerecita?"
1. Violación

**Titulo:** Violación.

**Autora:** Natsuhi-san

**Aclaraciones:** Bueno, antes de que me acusen de plagio, tengo que decir que mi amiga y autora Natsuhi-san, me dio el permiso para publicar esta historia en versión Sasu-Saku (con sus respectivas condiciones, claro).

**Dialogo **_–_ Ai shiteru, Sasuke.

_**Pensamiento **__– Ai Shiteru, Sasuke._

**A/A** – Aclaraciones de la autora al final del capítulo.

**Parejas**: Sasu – Saku y otras.

**Advertencias**: AU (Universo Alternativo), Violación, Muy posible Lemon y relación heterosexual. Si no te gusta este género, o cualquier cosa mencionada anteriormente, mejor no lo leas.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto, al igual que esta historia, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y Natsuhi-san, respectivamente. Este fic lo transcribí única y exclusivamente por diversión.

.

**VIOLACIÓN**

El reloj marcaba la 1:45 de la madrugada.

En la ciudad de Nueva York, todo parecía ser paz y tranquilidad: la mayoría de la gente dormía en sus casas y casi todos los negocios estaban cerrados.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran un par de grillos y el tranquilo silencio.

Hasta que…

Dos patrullas atravesaron rápidamente las calles de la ciudad, la sirena sonaba tan fuerte que varias personas que aun seguían rondando por ahí entendieron que algo MUY grave estaba ocurriendo, o que ese hecho había llegado ya a su fin.

Y asi era.

¿La razón de todo el ajetreo?

Hace apenas 15 minutos había llegado un mensaje a la central: un vecino de la calle Street cerca de Central Park informó que en la casa de al lado se habían escuchado gritos y llantos de la menor de 6 años que ahí vivía: Haruno Sakura.

Los autos frenaron bruscamente.

Habían llegado…

La policía ingresó a la casa, en sus manos llevaban sus pistolas que usarían en caso de que todo fuera más grave de lo que se pensaba.

Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que todo estaba oscuro, a excepción de una pequeña luz que salía de arriba donde también se escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr.

Probablemente se trataba de aquella pequeña.

Revisaron el primer piso sin encontrar a nadie.

Subieron las escaleras con precaución…

Dos de ellos registraron la planta, mientras que los restantes se dirigían hacia la puerta del fondo donde salía el ruido y la luz.

La habitación era de la pequeña: las paredes donde descansaban repisas llenas de juguetes y peluches estaban pintadas de un bonito rosa pastel, sobre una alfombra de color rojo había dispersas varias muñecas, una pelota adornada de flores y la pijama de la niña. En la pared de la derecha se hallaba la razón que hizo que se preocuparan aun más: en la cama de la infante y sobre las sabanas revueltas se encontraban… manchas de sangre. En la pared de la izquierda había dos puertas: una de ellas era el armario y la otra el baño.

Se dirigieron hacia esta última…

El baño estaba cubierto por mosaicos de color blanco con imagines de burbujas que apenas se notaban por el vapor que estaba saliendo de la ducha, el lavamanos se encontraba algo desordenado y sobre este se hallaba al parecer un mensaje escrito en un espejo.

La policía de cabello negro quitó el paño que le impedía ver lo que decía. Al terminar observó que en letras rojas, tal vez escritas con sangre se leía:

"Me divertí mucho con la cerecita esta noche, es una lástima saber que no pudieron llegar a tiempo para detenerme, jajaja".

—Hijo de… —no pudo terminar su insulto al escuchar unos débiles lloriqueos en la tina.

—Kurenai, mira… —dirigió su vista hacia donde su compañero le señalaba.

Lo que vio la dejó congelada.

En la tina se encontraba una pequeña niña pelirosa sentada y abrazando sus piernitas, al parecer reteniendo su miedo como mejor podía. Su cuerpecito temblaba notablemente mientras se mecía hacia adelante y atrás, a su alrededor se encontraba una gran cantidad de vapor. Estaba debajo de la caliente agua, que había lastimado su piel al punto de dejarla roja. Con una de sus manitas tallaba insistentemente su vientre cerca de su zona intima donde aun se podía ver rastros de sangre.

La pelinegra se acercó a la pequeña niña, comprendiendo lo que había pasado.

—Pequeña, ¿te encuentras bien? —la niñita ni se inmuto, continuo con lo suyo tallándose aun con más fuerza.

—Tengo que limpiarme… estoy muy sucia —susurró su frágil y temblorosa voz.

—Tienes que salir de ahí Sakura, el agua te esta… —no pudo terminar su frase ya que la bebé la interrumpió de súbito con un grito:

—¡No, tengo que limpiarme estoy muy sucia! —exclamó sorprendiendo a los policías, que notaron una gran tristeza y miedo en sus ojos esmeraldas.

—¿Por qué estas sucia amiguita? ¿Quién te hizo daño? —preguntó el hombre de cabello negro.

—Él dijo que estaba sucia… él… me dijo que la mataría si decía algo —susurró la peli rosa ocultando sus hermosos ojos con su flequillo.

—No te preocupes, el ya no te puede hacer nada —dijo Kurenai a la vez que se acercaba a la llave del agua y la serraba— estás lastimada pequeña, tenemos que llevarte al hospital.

—¡No, estoy muy sucia! ¡Tiene que irse la suciedad! —ahora el ojiverde tallaba el suelo de la tina.

Kurenai miró con completa compasión a la bebé, se acercó a una toalla rosa con dibujos de flores que descansaba cerca del lavamanos y cubrió con ella a la pequeña que la observaba sorprendida.

—Te prometo Sakura, que yo te voy a proteger de quien te haya hecho esto. —dijo la pelinegra mirando con total seriedad a la niñita, quien en cuanto escuchó estas palabras comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a la policía como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Asuma, ¿ya llamaron a la ambulancia?

—Si, ya vienen en camino.

Kurenai no contesto nada, comenzó a arrullar a la indefensa bebé que se encontraba entre sus brazos con intención de calmarla. Algo en su corazón le dijo que esa niñita sería muy importante para ella en el futuro. Sobre todo después de ver que le había pasado.

Lo comprendió en cuanto la miro tallarse con desesperación esa zona tan cercana a su intimidad y ver rastros de sangre en ella.

Era demasiado obvio.

La habían violado.

**x ~ X ~ x**

Cuando llego la ambulancia, sin perder tiempo subieron a Sakura a ella y la llevaron al hospital más cercano. Al preguntarle en donde estaban sus padres, la ojijade muy triste respondió que se fueron al cielo desde hace mucho tiempo y que ella vivía en esa casa con Shizune-neechan, pero que había salido esa noche a una cena muy importante de negocios y la había dejado con…

—_¿Con quién te quedaste Sakura? _—_preguntó Kurenai a una Sakura que mantenía la cabeza gacha._

—_No puedo decirlo, dijo que la mataría si hablaba._

—_Escúchame, el ya no puede hacerte daño, estas a salvo _—_intentó convencer vanamente la azabache._

_La pelirosa por su parte, se sentó en las piernas de la policía y la abraso hundiendo su carita en su pecho. _

—_No quiero que le pase nada malo Kurenai-chan_

_La aludida simplemente volvió a abrasarla._

Soltó un suspiro al recordar la breve charla en la ambulancia.

Ya había pasado una hora desde aquello, hora en la que se le había avisado a la preocupada tutora de Sakura que dijo estaría allí en muy poco tiempo.

Ahora solo esperaba a Tsunade-sama (le había sorprendido saber que la tutora de la cereza era la asistente de la famosa especialista en medicina Tsunade Senju) para que le informara de la gravedad de las heridas en Sakura, sinceramente esperaba…

—Kurenai-san… —se levantó de inmediato de su asiento al escuchar su nombre de la hermosa rubia frente a ella.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Sakura, Tsunade-sama? —la ojimiel dio un suspiro antes de contestar:

—Se encuentra bien, no sufrió graves heridas externas —la azabache posó su mano izquierda en su pecho tratando de calmar su corazón— Sin embargo… —abrió los ojos al escuchar a la doctora hablar de nuevo— Su vagina se encuentra muy lastimada y desgarrada…

—Entonces si… —susurró atónita a una Tsunade que trataba de contener su enojo.

—Asi es, fue violada —confirmó, dejando que su molestia se notara en su voz— además de que ha sufrido un serio daño emocional, necesitara terapia, pero no es seguro que vaya a superarlo algún día… además… —una voz destrozada la interrumpió.

—No, dígame que no es cierto Tsunade-sama —la mujer miraba suplicante a la aludida que solo apretó sus puños. La pelinegra al no obtener contestación se acerco a la rubia y empezó a gritarle mientras la zarandeaba— ¡Dígame que no es cierto, esto no pudo pasarle a mi sobrina!

—Shizune-san, tiene que calmarse —habló Kurenai, tratando de dominar la tristeza que sentía al darse cuenta de que le habían arruinado la vida a esa pobre niña.

Shizune se volteó con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y comenzó a gritarle a ella también.

—¡¿Cómo demonios quiere que me calme? ¡Le han arruinado la vida a mi sobrina! —y sin decir una sola palabra más se metió a la habitación de la cereza.

—¿Sakura ha dicho quien fue el miserable? —preguntó a Kurenai mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación de la que consideraba su nieta. La ojirubi negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento Tsunade-sama, al parecer la amenazaron.

—_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que pasarle estas cosas a Sakura? Primero la muerte de sus padres en aquel "accidente" automovilístico y ahora esto. _—se dijo mientras una lagrima solitaria resbalaba por su mejilla al observar…

A aquellas dos personas abrazadas y llorando amargamente.

_Continuará…_

**x ~ X ~ x**

Como ya dije, esta historia no es mía.

Es de mi amiga Natsuhi-san, ella me traumó con esto de los fanfictions, me ayudo a hacerme una cuenta aquí, y después me prestó esta historia para… "transformarla" un poquito.

Claro que pronto yo también publicare mi propia historia… cuando se me ocurra XD

Esta historia ya esta publicada, asi que les voy a pedir que no lean la otra versión de "Violación". Por dos razones:

1.- La historia original es Sasu-Naru, es decir Yaoi (para quien no sepa, el Yaoi es una relación Homosexual), asi que me imagino que muchas personas aquí, no les gusta por obvias razones. Asi que explico esto, para no incomodarlos si es que deciden hacerle caso a ese travieso bichito llamado "curiosidad" y darse una pasada por el otro "Violación".

2.- Honestamente, quiero que sea total sorpresa lo que pasara de ahora en adelante. Si hay algunas personas que ya leyeron la primera versión de "Violación" (Natsuhi-san decidió borrar el fic por razones personales, para después volver a subirlo, esta historia fue borrada en su tercer capítulo, con un adelanto del cuarto) les pido por favor que no hagan "spoilers" o adelantos de lo que sucederá después.

Bueno, por ahora eso es todo.

A sí que dejen un review, por fa!

P.D: Soy nueva en esta página, asi que casi no he leído Sasu-Saku, si saben de una buena historia que les guste, recomiéndenmela!


	2. Capitulo 1: Empezando de cero

**VIOLACIÓN**

1er Capitulo: Empezando de cero.

La luz del sol le dio directamente en su carita, provocando que despertara y abriera perezosamente sus hermosas esmeraldas. Una vez que se acostumbró a la fuerte iluminación, miro con curiosidad el cuarto donde se encontraba ya que no lo reconocía. Las paredes y las cortinas eran blancas, al igual que cualquier otra cosa que se encontraba en ese lugar.

Volteo a su derecha al escuchar una suave respiración. La sorpresa fue grande cuando encontró a su neechan durmiendo en un sillón.

—_¿Qué hace neechan durmiendo ahí?_ —volvió a examinar la habitación con más detenimiento, parando en un jarrón donde reposaba un bello ramo de rosas blancas cerca de la ventana —_¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

Y como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus dudas, en un segundo varias imágenes se agolparon en su mente.

Recordó que ayer había ido a jugar en el Conservatory Garden(1) con Naruto-chan; dos horas después su niñero Mizuki (que lo había estado cuidando en el parque) llevó al rubio a su casa, para luego hacerle compañía a la pelirosa mientras su tutora estaba fuera. A las 8 de la noche, el niñero la dejó dormida en su cama. Luego de eso…

Entre las blancas paredes se escucharon sollozos llenos de miedo. Pequeñas gotas de sal resbalaban por las delicadas mejillas de la cereza.

Al fin había recordado el por qué estaba ahí: las caricias indecentes, el temblor de su cuerpo; las cínicas palabras, las suplicas desesperadas; las crueles risas, el llanto incontrolable; los dementes gemidos, los desgarradores gritos de dolor… y por sobre todo…

—_¿Es asi como te gusta cerecita?_

Las lágrimas brotaron con más rapidez. La forma en la que aquel monstruo se había burlado de su inusual cabello fue horrible. Solo las personas que más la querían la llamaban así, pero obviamente sus acciones de la noche anterior no era un muestra de cariño.

Unos brazos sobreprotectores envolvieron su frágil cuerpo. Alzó su mirada vidriosa topándose con unos ojos color ónix que la miraban con sumo amor.

—No llores mi bella princesa. Muy pronto todo va a estar bien.

Sakura se dejo abrazar, sintiendo en ese instante que estaba a salvo.

—¿Lo prometes neechan?

Shizune entrelazo sus manos con las de su sobrina, sonriendo con seguridad y ternura.

—Te lo prometo, mi vida.

La pequeña ya no respondió nada mas, solo cerró sus ojos concentrándose en esa calidez que su tía le daba.

Realmente deseaba, desde el fondo de su corazón, que las palabras de la azabache se hicieran realidad.

—_Muy pronto todo va a estar bien._

**x ~ X ~ x**

Daba vueltas alrededor de la sala de espera, parecía que intentaba hacer un agujero en el piso. Pero si alguien supiera de su actual estado de nerviosismo, no podrían culparlo, de hecho, lo entenderían a la perfección.

Él y Shizune se habían quedado con Sakura toda la noche, cuidando a la pequeña, mientras esperaban el resultado de las pruebas. Hasta ahora todo estaba bien, la ojijade había salido negativo en los exámenes para las ETS(2) y el análisis de daños a su cuerpo no mostraba nada malo, a excepción de la vagina que se encontraba lastimada, pero que podría sanar con los cuidados apropiados.

Sin embargo, aun faltaba…

—Kakashi-san —paró en seco al escuchar su nombre de la boca de la especialista— tenemos el resultado de los exámenes para VIH-SIDA.

El nerviosismo en el peliblanco aumento de sobremanera.

—Déjese de rodeos Tsunade-sama, dígame de una vez si Sakura está enferma.

La aludida no mencionó nada, extendió una hoja al tembloroso hombre frente a ella.

De entre todas las letras que se encontraban escritas, solo presto atención a la frase que estaba justo al final del papel.

Sin poder evitarlo, las lagrimas bajaron por su rostro, expresando de cierta manera, todos los sentimientos que se encontraban amontonados en su corazón y que amenazaban con estallar.

—Con su permiso, Kakashi-san. — La mujer se retiro del lugar. Pero el aludido no le prestó la mínima atención. Sus ojos aun miraban fijamente el resultado de la prueba.

Se recargó en la pared a la vez que un suspiro de alivio escapaba de su agradecida sonrisa.

**x ~ X ~ x**

—¡Itachi! ¿Dónde estás? —gritaba un azabache de diez años y piel blanquecina mientras caminaba (o más bien trotaba) por los pasillos de una enorme mansión.

—¡Aquí estoy, otouto - baka (3)! —le respondió una varonil voz que se encontraba en una habitación.

El chiquillo se dirigió hacia una alcoba bastante amplia donde se podía admirar una bella vista hacia los jardines de la casa. También había una televisión de plasma, una computadora HP negra, libros de los temas más complicados organizados en perfecto orden, muebles de la más fina madera y muchas cosas mas de gran valor.

—Itachi, ¿Ya te vas? —pregunto con extrañeza el azabache al ver a su hermano terminar de organizar unos papeles y guardarlos en un portafolio negro.

—Si, Sasuke. Mi vuelo sale en una hora y me he retrasado.

—Siempre se te hace tarde cuando estas con tu novia. —mencionó con burla hacia el apresurado Uchiha mayor.

—Es que estar con ella es… —levantó una ceja cuando los ojos de su aniki se transformaron en enormes corazones.

—Cierra la boca, vas a babear la alfombra de la oficina.

Al parecer su comentario surtió efecto, ya que Itachi regreso al mundo real.

—Lo siento Sasuke, ya me tengo que ir.

Se acerco con rapidez a su hermanito y antes de pasarle, alzo su mano derecha, junto los dedos índice y medio y golpeo suavemente la frente del ojinegro.

—Nos vemos Otouto-baka —susurró con burla para luego salir del despacho y dejar a un furioso Sasuke maldiciendo por lo bajo.

—Maldito Itachi…

**x ~ X ~ x**

Después de haberse recuperado del tremendo susto y a la vez de la enorme alegría, regresó donde Sakura y Shizune.

A punto estuvo de tocar la puerta cuando una voz lo detuvo.

—Kakashi-san.

Se volteo para encontrarse a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules. Lo acompañaba una mujer rubia de orbes negras. Ambos vestidos de impecable oscuro.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó con cautela.

—Soy el detective Utakata, ella es mi compañera la detective Yugito. Somos de la Unidad de Victimas Especiales de Manhattan.

**x ~ X ~ x**

**A/A:**_1.- El Conservatory Garden es un jardín botánico que se encuentra al norte de Central Park._

_2.-ETS: Enfermedades de Transmisión Sexual, también conocidas como Infecciones de Transmisión Sexual. Son un conjunto de entidades clínicas infectocontagiosas agrupadas por tener en común la misma vía de transmisión: de persona a persona solamente por medio de contacto íntimo que se produce, casi exclusivamente, durante las relaciones sexuales, incluyendo el sexo vaginal, anal y oral._

_3.- Otouto-baka: Otouto significa hermano pequeño y baka significa estúpido o idiota._

**x ~ X ~ x**

Me tarde un poquito no?

Bueno la verdad iba a tardarme mucho mas en actualizar debido a la falta de inspiración por la que ahora atraviesa Natsuhi-san.

Asi que hoy cuando salimos de la escuela, le pregunte si ya podía actualizar, me respondió que si ya que al parecer la falta de inspiración le duraría mucho tiempo.

Mi plan era que cuando Natsuhi actualizara, yo también lo hiciera, pero con la excepción de que iríamos "retrazados" por un capitulo con la historia original, con el propósito de darle tiempo a Natsuhi de actualizar y no irla "correteando".

Que seria sone O_O

Dejando eso de lado!

**Agradecimientos a:setsuna17,****Uzuchiha Viry,****EdiitH, tania56, Jesybert, rukia alejandra, ikare,****-Song Hyo Wook-****y Lagrimas de Medianoche** por los reviews! Y también a todas las personas por considerarme en sus favoritos y alertas! ñ.ñ

Y también gracias por las sugerencias de las historias que les gustan. Ya me estoy leyendo las que me llamaron la atención ;D

P.D: Alguna sugerencia de quien quieren que sea la novia de Itachi? A mi la verdad no se me ocurrió nadie XD

Bye!


	3. Capitulo 2: Cenizas del fuego

**VIOLACIÓN**

2do Capitulo: Cenizas del fuego.

—Sasuke-kun… ¿Mañana me presentaras ante tu familia, verdad?

El aludido solo pudo rodar los ojos en fastidio, ¿cuántas veces tendría que decirle a esa niña que no era su novio?

—Jamás, Karin. Asi que ya déjame en paz. —la infante que caminaba a su lado enredó su mano izquierda con la derecha del niño mientras hacia un puchero, creyendo que de esa forma haría sentir mal al pequeño azabache.

—Pero, Sasuke-kun… será mejor que desde ahora tus padres conozcan a la madre de sus futuros nietos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó, en su rostro formándose una mueca semejante al asco y terror.

—¡Pues es obvio, Sasuke-kun! ¡Cuando seamos grandes me casare contigo!

El pobre Uchiha casi se cae de la acera ante tal tontería.

Una vez recobrado de semejante susto, habló:

—Bueno Karin, ya sabes lo que dicen… —la chiquilla miró con curiosidad a su "novio".

—¿El qué?

—Que soñar no cuesta nada —una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro a la vez en que se libraba del enganche de la pelirroja, que sorprendida, miraba como el azabache se fijaba a ambos lados de la calle y luego la cruzaba.

La pequeña de gafas suspiro. Resignada, vio por última vez la espalda del Uchiha antes de darse la vuelta y emprender el camino a su casa. Pero antes de poder dar un solo paso, se impresiono al ver un automóvil negro rebasar otros vehículos y recorrer la avenida a una gran velocidad; le habría importado poco de no ser por cierto azabache que aun caminaba en medio de la calle, totalmente ignorante del peligro.

Un grito desgarrador brotó de sus labios.

—¡Cuidado Sasuke-kun!

Cuando ladeo el rostro al escuchar su nombre en semejante grito, creyó que vería a todas las chicas de su club de fans correr hacia él, ya que esa era su rutina de cada tarde al salir de la escuela; o tal vez a Karin despidiéndose, moviendo las manos frenéticamente y con decenas de corazoncitos rodeándola. Realmente, muchas cosas podría esperar.

Pero jamás espero ver a un coche negro ir directamente hacia él.

Todo lo que sucedió a continuación, creyó verlo en cámara lenta.

**x ~ X ~ x**

De entre todos los crayones que se hallaban en la colorida cajita de madera, tomó entre sus pequeños dedos el rosa, era su favorito de entre todos.

—Supongo que el rosado es tu preferido —recibió un asentimiento de la pequeña pelirosa —es un color muy inocente, representa el amor verdadero, ¿Sabias?

—No lo sabía Yugito-san. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —preguntó, sin dejar de iluminar el trazo en forma de flor que había dibujado en la blanca hoja.

—El mío es el azul, como el cielo. —le sonrió agradablemente a la ojijade, quien le devolvió la sonrisa— Esta muy bien tu flor, Sakura ¿me mostrarías tus demás dibujos?

—¡Claro que sí! —rápidamente tomo unas hojas que estaban al lado de la cajita de madera y se las enseñó a la joven.

Separados por una delgada cortina, una mujer y un hombre de semblantes completamente serios escuchaban del detective los últimos descubrimientos acerca del "caso" de su hija.

—Hoy en la mañana, Escena del crimen(1) terminó de buscar evidencias en su casa, pero debo informarle que lamentablemente no encontramos nada.

—¡¿Qué? —Shizune estaba incrédula— ¡Pero ese maldito entró a nuestra casa de alguna manera! Tal vez forzó las puertas o rompió el vidrio de alguna ventana.

—No hubo daños en su hogar, Shizune-san. El violador tenía completo acceso a su casa sin la necesidad de usar la fuerza.

—Está diciendo, que en verdad… Mizuki…

—Así es, Mizuki Tachibana aparece como primer sospechoso. Cuando buscamos huellas dactilares en la habitación de su hija, solo encontramos 4 juegos. Las de ustedes, las de Mizuki y Sakura-san. Mis compañeros ya han confirmado que realmente ustedes tuvieron una cena de negociones ayer por la noche…

Un Kakashi completamente furioso interrumpió al detective.

—¡¿Qué demonios es lo que esta insinuando? ¡¿Cree que nosotros seriamos capaces de hacerle esto a nuestra hija? —la pelinegra detuvo al albino antes de que golpeara al ojiazul.

—¡Cálmate Kakashi! —luego miró con rabia al detective que aun permanecía serio—termina de decir lo que viniste a comunicarnos antes de que acabemos golpeándote.

—Lamento mucho haberlos ofendido —hizo una educada reverencia— pero es parte de mi trabajo investigar a todos los posibles sospechosos.

—Bueno —suspiro el ojinegro intentando tranquilizarse— ¿Ya han interrogado a Mizuki?

—Mis compañeros ya fueron a buscarlo.

—No puedo creerlo, Mizuki no parecía ser el tipo de personas que harían algo como esto… siempre fue cariñoso con Sakura… ¡Pero lastimarla de esta forma!

—En realidad Shizune-san, sucede que muchas veces la víctima y las personas cercanas al violador, jamás sospechan de sus intenciones hasta que ataca.

—Jamás hubo ningún cambio de humor, nada que nos hiciera sospechar… ¡Nos hubiéramos dado cuenta! —exclamó mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y la culpa se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Kakashi la estrechó contra su pecho, tratando de brindarle consuelo y acallar sus débiles sollozos. Su corazón se llenaba de tristeza al verla así. Siempre había sido una mujer fuerte. Asi fue como la conoció y se enamoro de ella: hermosa y delicada y al mismo tiempo orgullosa y decidida. Pero ahora, reconocerla tan decaída y culpable…

—¿Hay algo más que tengan que decirnos? queremos conversar con nuestra hija.

—Quisiéramos hacerle algunas preguntas a Sakura-san y…

—¿Es posible que pospongan el interrogatorio? —al ver que el ojiazul estaba a punto de negarse, insistió— Por favor.

Tras pensarlo un poco, contestó:

—De acuerdo, Shizune-san. Regresaremos mañana en la mañana antes de que Sakura-san sea dada de alta.

—Si descubren algo mas avísennos de inmediato, no importa la hora que sea.

—Por supuesto. — recorrió la cortina y salió hacia donde se encontraban ambas mujeres dibujando y riendo.

—Yugito, es hora de irnos. —habló con voz inexpresiva, viendo como su compañera se despedía de la niña y luego de los adultos.

—¿Volverás Yugito-san? —indagó la menor.

—Claro, mañana estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta. —le sonrió con confianza a la pequeña, que le devolvió el gesto, luego volteo hacia los mayores— Con su permiso.

—Gracias por la información Utakata-san, Yugito-san. —les despidió Kakashi en la puerta, mientras Shizune se sentaba junto a la Haruno.

Una vez solos, el peliblanco ocupo un lugar al lado de su esposa, quien comenzó con la charla.

—Sakura… mi vida… —habló a la vez en que tomaba a su bebe en sus brazos y la acomodaba en su regazo.

—…Tenemos que hablar… —concluyó su esposo.

**x ~ X ~ x**

—¿Me mando llamar, señor? —preguntó, entrando a la lujosa oficina y acercándose al fino escritorio de caoba; donde su jefe lo esperaba cómodamente sentado, disfrutando del costoso liquido carmesí que acariciaban sus labios al beberlo.

—Asi es, y supongo que habrás realizado mi encargo de manera perfecta, como siempre. —profirió, añadiendo a su seductora voz un tinte de amenaza.

—Tal y como lo ordeno, señor. —realizó una educada y un tanto exagerada reverencia— He concluido mi misión con total discreción y éxito.

—Excelente —sonrió complacido, tomó el resto del vino que quedaba en su copa y se levanto con parsimonia. Con pasos elegantes, se dirigió hacia los grandes ventanales ubicados detrás de su escritorio, admirando la bella vista de la cuidad que se apreciaba al estar a una gran altura.

—Podría decirme, si no es mucho atrevimiento, ¿Por qué se tomó tantas molestias? Es solo una niña…

El aludido pensó con cuidado sus palabras antes de responder.

—Hay que disfrutar de los placeres de la vida. Además, valió la pena, mucho realmente.

Una sonrisa lujuriosa se formo lentamente en sus labios.

—Saboree la dulzura de esa cereza.

**x ~ X ~ x**

Unos murmullos lejanos lograron sacarlo de su sueño. Trató de mover su mano para despejar su rostro de unos mechones azabaches que le picaban la nariz, pero una extraña debilidad en su brazo le impidió hacerlo; trato de removerse un poco, descubriendo que ese cansancio no solo aquejaba su extremidad, si no también todo su cuerpo.

Las voces se hicieron más cercanas y las palabras más entendibles.

—… Afortunadamente, la hemorragia fue solo de tipo capilar(2) y logramos detenerla. —no reconocía esa voz, pero juzgando su forma de hablar, estaba casi seguro de que era un medico.

—¿Qué hay de su brazo izquierdo? ¿En cuánto tiempo sanara? —esa voz parecía ser la de… ¿Itachi? ¿Qué hacia Itachi allí? El vuelo de su hermano debió haber salido desde hace horas.

—De dos a cuatro meses, aproximadamente. En las últimas semanas solo tendría que llevar puesta una férula — ¿una férula? ¿había sufrido una rotura en el brazo izquierdo? ¿pero cómo? él no recordaba ser víctima de ningún accidente…

—_¡El accidente!_

En ese momento rememoró lo que sucedió después de terminadas las clases.

Como simple auto reflejo, coloco sus brazos frente a su cuerpo a modo de escudo. Antes de que el coche lo impactara, alcanzo a escuchar como frenaba, disminuyendo su velocidad pero estando lejos de alcanzar a parar. Después había sido lanzado hacia el pavimento, cayendo en su brazo izquierdo.

Lo último que recordaba era el rostro de Karin al lado de él, pidiendo a gritos que llamaran a una ambulancia mientras sus lágrimas se resbalaban de su rostro, cayendo en el pavimento y mezclándose con su sangre.

Y ahora que rememoraba lo anteriormente ocurrido, solo tenía una duda…

¡¿Quién había sido el imbécil que lo atropelló? Deseaba inmensamente estar frente a ese idiota para poder darle la golpiza más grande de toda la historia. Claro, a no ser que el muy maldito se hubiera dado a la fuga.

—¿Has despertado, Sasuke? —escuchó a su hermano. Al parecer, se había dado cuenta de su ceño profundamente fruncido.

—Si, Itachi —aunque habló en un débil susurró, el pelilargo se dio cuenta de la furia latente en su tono de voz.

—¿Cómo te sientes otouto? —preguntó acercándose Sasuke, quien abría los ojos con algo de esfuerzo.

—Siento… —hizo un silencio algo dramático— siento que quiero patearle el trasero al bastardo que me atropello.

Aun estando preocupado por su otouto-baka, no pudo evitar reír ante su ocurrencia.

Ya que él pensaba exactamente igual.

**x ~ X ~ x**

—¡Tengo hambre! —exclamó la pequeña de ojos esmeralda, apretándose el estomago con sus manitas— ¿Dónde está Shizune-neechan?

Un adorable puchero se formo en su rostro. Estaba a punto de volver a gritar, cuando un familiar olor inundo sus sentidos. Reconocería ese delicioso aroma en cualquier sitio…

—¡Fresas!

Salto de la cama en un segundo y con sus pies descalzos, salió de la habitación hacia la recepción llena de enfermeras, médicos y pacientes, dispuesta a seguir esa exquisita fragancia.

Pronto encontró a la enfermera que portaba el celestial alimento, y al igual que ella, doblo la esquina del pasillo, pero al terminar la acción se dio cuenta de que la mujer había desaparecido. Confundida, miro el lugar con curiosidad, descubriendo que estaba rodeada de puertas, todas totalmente cerradas, a excepción de una completamente abierta.

Se paró de puntillas, cerró los ojos y movió casi imperceptiblemente su nariz, tratando de captar de nuevo el olor a fresas. Sin embargo, el aroma había desaparecido.

Llevó uno de sus deditos a la boca, en una pose de concentración.

Al final decidió entrar en la única puerta abierta.

Una vez que llegó al marco, asomo su cabecita rosa con curiosidad. Parecía un cuarto normal de hospital, casi igual al de ella. La única diferencia era el niño de ojos negros y piel blanca que se encontraba sentado en la cama, leyendo atentamente un libro.

No vio ningún rastro de fresas al volver a dar un vistazo al cuarto, por lo que decidió salir. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, tropezó con el mueble al lado de la puerta, provocando que una taza se cayera y se rompiera.

El ruido llamo la atención del azabache, que alzó la mirada molesto por la interrupción.

—¿Qué crees que haces, niña? ¡Ten más cuidado!

La pelirosa se quedo paralizada en donde estaba, no por el regaño, sino más bien por el atractivo del desconocido niño.

—Lo siento —susurró, con las mejillas totalmente coloradas.

**x ~ X ~ x**

**A/A:**_1.- Escena del Crimen:_ _es el espacio físico en el que se ha producido un acontecimiento susceptible de una investigación científica criminal con el propósito de establecer su naturaleza y quiénes intervinieron._

2.- _Hemorragia capilar: Es muy frecuente y no tan grave pues los capilares sanguíneos son los vasos más abundantes y que menos presión de sangre tienen._

**x ~ X ~ x**

Bueno, hasta que al fin llegó la inspiración de Natsuhi. Unos días más de retraso y yo misma la ahorcaba.

Pero hay algo que me hace muy feliz, y es que al fin se me ocurrió una idea para un fic! :D Solo tengo que planear y arreglar bien la trama y los detalles de la historia antes de empezar a escribirla.

En fin…

**Agradecimientos a: MikoChanXxX, Awase Kagami Ayumi, setsuna17, Vianney Uchiha, ViryMousy, Piffle Priincess, EdiitH, Tsusina, tania56, ikare (Natsuhi igualmente te manda saludos ñ.ñ), DuLzee22, marianaauchiha, ****-Song Hyo Wook****, TylerSmith, Oh Rissa, aana, weriita, sakurauchiha, MGGSS, FMA64, nachi 123 y natsumi23 por sus reviews!**

Matta ne!


	4. Capitulo 3: Nada es lo que parece

**VIOLACIÓN**

3er Capitulo: Nada es lo que parece.

—¡Esperen Ino, Hinata! —exclamó el hombre de largo cabello rubio mientras seguía a las dos niñas que corrían de manera rápida, unos metros por delante de él— ¡No puedo perseguirlas por todo Central Park!

Ambas se tomaron de las manos y ladearon la cabeza para ver al jadeante hombre de coleta.

—¡Eres muy lento, otuo-san!

—¡Tiene que ser más rápido, Inoichi-san!

Las dos cerraron los ojos al reír traviesas y siguieron su carrera hacia el Conservatory Garden.

Fue entonces que en una curva, tropezaron con la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía en el camino y cayeron rodando por una pequeña pendiente hasta que las detuvieron unos espesos rosales.

Emitieron el último grito de la caída y algunos quejidos por las espinas que les rasguñaban las piernas.

—Auch… ¿Es-estás bien, Ino-chan? —se quejó la de ojos perla, sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas y mirando como su amiga se quitaba unos pétalos enredados en su cabello.

—Si, Hinata-chan… ¡tonto árbol! —exclamó, ayudando a su compañera a ponerse de pie.

—¡Niñas! ¿Se lastimaron mucho? —gritó preocupado el padre de la rubia.

—¡No oto-san! ¡Solo tenemos algunos rasguños!

—¡Bien! ¡No se muevan, iré enseguida! —las chicas observaron como el hombre bajaba la pendiente de manera rápida y ágil.

—Bueno —suspiró resignada, viendo como el cielo se despejaba y el sol se volvía a asomar— esto nos ha retrasado, ya no nos dará tiempo de ver esa nueva planta rara. Tendrá que ser hasta mañana. ¿Ne, Hinata-chan?

—Si, yo también te-tenía muchas ganas de… —detuvo sus palabras cuando un brillo la cegó. Cuidando sus ojos con las manos, buscó lo que producía el resplandor.

Medio enterrado entre las raíces podridas de un viejo árbol, un dije de cristal en forma de flor atrapó la atención de la peliazul.

Inconscientemente, se acercó a dicho collar, ignorando las preguntas de la rubia.

Se arrodilló en la tierra y tomó la fina flor entre sus dedos, ahora estando segura de haberla visto antes.

—¿Hinata-chan, que haces? —preguntó la ojiazul, confundida y enojada por haber sido ignorada.

—Sakura… —susurró.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con Sakura-chan? —cuestionó de nuevo sin entender nada.

—¡Mira! —exclamó, mostrándole su hallazgo— ¡Este es el obsequio que le dio Shizune-san a Sakura cuando cumplió 4 años!

Sus ojos azules observaron al objeto, reconociéndolo.

—Sakura nunca se lo quita —miro sus alrededores— ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí?

Su mirada se topó de nuevo con el viejo árbol. Juntó a este, había un par de arbustos de hojas secas. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de la chiquilla, si no que de uno de los extremos de la planta, parecía asomarse lo que era…

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba un poco y un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

—¿Hinata-chan?... ¡¿Qué sucede? —asustada por el repentino cambio, la rubia zarandeaba a su amiga en un intento de despertarla. Pero lo único que logró fue que la pequeña levantara su brazo lentamente y señalara el lugar en el que su mirada se hallaba fija.

Los ojos azules miraron el lugar.

Y la sorpresa la dejó igual que su compañera.

Ambas se tomaron de las manos y juntaron sus cuerpos en un abrazo, sin quitar la vista de ese lugar.

Sin separarse se acercaron, viendo mejor pero no por completo lo que había tras los arbustos.

El hombre de coleta por fin las alcanzó, parando detrás de ellas a unos cuantos metros.

—¿Niñas, están bien? —preguntó jadeando pero siendo ignorado— ¿Chicas?... ¿qué están viendo?

—Eso, oto-san… —logró decir su hija, señalando lo que las tenia paralizadas.

El aludido miró dicho lugar, encontrando lo que sobresalía por uno de los extremos: una mano, con un extraño símbolo de una nube roja (echo con sangre, al parecer) gravado en el dorso.

Se acercó con rapidez a los arbustos, estando seguro de que esa mano podría venir de una persona herida a la que podría auxiliar. Se arrodilló en la sucia tierra y movió las ramas para ver por completo a la persona. Pero se quedó completamente paralizado ante la horrible imagen frente a él.

—Oto-san… ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó la rubia, mas asustada de lo que ya estaba.

—Niñas, quédense atrás —murmuró el hombre, agradeciendo que su cuerpo no permitiera que las chicas se dieran cuenta de la presente y traumática situación.

—¿Por qué?... ¿qué es lo que ve, Inoichi-san?

Ambas avanzaron unos pasos.

—¡Niñas, obedezcan y quédense atrás! —exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia y haciendo que las aludidas retrocedieran espantadas.

Sin dejar de mirar a la persona, sacó su celular y marcó un número. Escuchó la voz de la mujer contestarle.

—911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

Se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

—Encontré el cadáver de una persona que la policía había reportado como desaparecida.

—¿Puede decirme su ubicación y el nombre de la víctima, por favor?

—Central Park, a unos minutos del Conservatory Garden… y la victima es…

Sin dejar de verse reflejado en esa oscura mirada vacía que se encontraba fija en el, pero que sin embargo no veían nada, contestó.

—Mizuki Tachibana.

**x ~ X ~ x**

Rodó los ojos cuando sintió como la cama se hundía ligeramente a su lado. Miró molesto hacia su derecha, encontrando de inmediato a esa niñita torpe y tímida, quien se había subido a la cama y ahora miraba con curiosidad su brazo enyesado.

—¿Por qué te hicieron eso en el brazo como si fueras _nomia_? —preguntó, llevándose un dedito a los labios.

Al moreno bien pudo haberle caído una gotita al estilo anime.

—Me fracture el hueso al salir de la escuela. Y no se dice _nomia_, sino momia.

—Ah —murmuró la pequeña, sin poner realmente atención a la corrección.

—Tsk… —ladeó sus labios en una sonrisa burlona— niña ¿es que acaso no vas a la escuela?

—¡Claro que sí! Y para tu información niño, ya empecé la primaria hace unos días. —asintió varias veces con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, que gran logro —murmuró sarcástico.

La ojiverde ya no le hizo caso y en cambio enfocó su atención en el yeso. Inconscientemente, se fue acercando mas al joven con la intención de observar mejor aquello que le daba curiosidad. Las mejillas del azabache adquirieron un tierno tono rosado cuando la pelirosa terminó, prácticamente, encima de él.

—Niña…

La pequeña alzó la vista, mostrando en su rostro un adorable puchero.

—Mi nombre es Sakura, niño… —el pelinegro se mostró sorprendido, ya que su visitante no se daba cuenta de que estaba sobre él— ¿Y el tuyo?

—Sasuke —respondió ecuánime. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto— ¿Por qué estas en el hospital?

Notó de inmediato que ante su pregunta, la luz de esos ojos verdes se esfumaba y su brillante sonrisa desaparecía. La menor se movió lentamente hasta terminar sentada en una esquina de la cama, abrazando sus rodillas.

El mayor, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de humor en la pequeña, dejó el libro en la almohada y se aproximó a su compañera hasta quedar arrodillado a su lado.

—Sakura, ¿estás…?

—Él… me lastimó… y quiere lastimarlos a ellos también. —susurró tan bajo, que el moreno tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por oírla.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién te lastimó? —estaba totalmente confundido, no entendía de que hablaba la pelirosa.

La niña levantó el rostro hasta mostrarle al azabache sus ojos verdes cristalinos por las lágrimas.

—No puedo decirlo… nos matará. —sin decir ni una sola palabra más se abrazó con fuerza al chico, teniendo cuidado de no tocar el yeso de Sasuke, quien no pudo escuchar lo último que dijo la menor y ahora estaba sorprendido por el abrazo de ésta.

Y sin saber realmente por qué, se sonrojó ligeramente y correspondió la acción de la niña, permaneciendo así un par de minutos.

Hasta que el sonido de alguien abriendo la puerta interrumpió el tierno momento.

Ambos se separaron de inmediato y miraron hacia la dirección de dónde provino el ruido, encontrando en la entrada de la habitación al hermano mayor de Sasuke quien venía tomado de la mano de una joven de ojos castaños y cabello azul, el cual estaba adornado por una flor de papel.

—Vaya otouto, vinimos porque creímos que tal vez te sentirías algo solo, pero veo que estas muy bien acompañado. —comentó sutilmente, centrando su atención en la linda desconocida.

Su comentario provocó una mirada molesta del moreno y una curiosa por parte de la pequeña pelirosa.

Decidió dejar su enojo de lado y saludó cortésmente a la novia de su hermano.

—¿Qué tal, Konan?

—Hola Sasuke. ¿Cómo te sientes? —se acercó, aun con su mano entrelazada con la del joven.

—Mejor que cuando desperté. —aseguró, recostándose de nuevo en la cama.

—Y… —sus ojos se encontraron con la niña de la habitación. — ¿Quién eres tú, amiga?

La aludida se bajó de la cama de un saltó y contestó, mostrando su brillante sonrisa.

—¡Haruno Sakura!

Konan, sin poder resistirse ante tanto encanto natural, soltó a su novio y fue directo hacia la pequeña, la tomó en brazos y la estrujó en su pecho como si fuera un peluche.

—¡Eres tan linda!

—Incluso de verdad parece una cereza —agregó Itachi, acariciando los suaves cabellos rosas de la niña.

—¡Ahh, que tiernas son, fan girls! —exclamó un sarcástico Sasuke— Pero suéltala Konan, no la dejas respirar.

De inmediato, la aludida dejó a la menor en el suelo, quien ya se estaba poniendo morada.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan, a veces soy demasiado afectuosa. —compuso una sonrisa avergonzada— Por cierto, soy Konan y el galán que ves a mi lado es mi novio, Itachi.

—También hermano mayor del baka que ves en la cama. —el menor Uchiha le dirigió otra mirada molesta.

Los tres rieron, ignorando por completo a un muy enojado Sasuke.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Sakura-chan? —cuestionó el azabache, agachándose a la misma altura de la pequeña.

—De hecho, yo me preguntaba lo mismo, niña.

La pelirosa le enseñó la lengua y luego contestó.

—Es que… yo estaba esperando en el cuarto a Shizune-neechan, pero olí unas fresas y seguí a una señora que las tenía porque me dio hambre. Pero esa señora desapareció y como la puerta del Niño era la única abierta… entre, y sin querer… rompí una taza. —habló lo último en voz muy queda, señalando donde yacían los restos de dicho objeto.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes por esa taza, Sakura-chan! —volvió a abrazar a la niña, teniendo cuidado de no ahogarla esta vez.

—Pero de lo que si deberías preocuparte Sakura-chan, es de tus padres. Deben de estar buscándote.

—Itachi tiene razón, Sakura-chan. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?

La pelirosa asintió varias veces con la cabeza y comenzó a despedirse.

—¡Sayonara, Itachi-san!

—Adiós Sakura-chan. Y no me digas Itachi-san, aunque no parezca solo tengo 16 años.

Se dieron un apretón de manos. Luego, la ojiverde fue hacia la cama y, sorprendiendo una vez más a Sasuke, le beso tiernamente en la mejilla y lo abrazó con cariño.

Se separó, mostrándole de nuevo su bella sonrisa.

—Nos vemos, Sasuke. —murmuró, mostrando un encantador sonrojo en su rostro.

Se alejó del azabache y tomó la mano de Konan, quien la esperaba en la puerta. Antes de salir, la ojiverde volteó y se despidió con la mano una última vez.

Ya en la recepción del hospital, ambas chicas se encontraron con una muy angustiada Shizune, quien al ver a su sobrina por fin aparecer, no pudo reprimir la alegría y estalló en lágrimas.

—¡Por Kami-sama, Sakura! —exclamó, abrazando con desesperación a la niña y alejándola de Konan— ¿En dónde te habías metido?

—Me dio hambre cuando te esperaba, Shizune-neechan, seguí a una señora que tenia fresas, pero me perdí y termine en el cuarto de un niño, y Konan-san me iba a llevar contigo otra vez.

La mujer dirigió su vista hacia donde la pequeña apuntaba, encontrando a una muchacha de unos 15 años que le sonreía con entendimiento.

—Lamento que la ausencia de su hija la haya alarmado Shizune-san, no nos dimos cuenta del tiempo que la entretuvimos. Espero disculpe las molestias. —realizó una cortes reverencia.

—No se preocupe joven, y gracias por acompañar a Sakura. —la aludida asintió.

—Adiós Sakura-chan —le acarició el cabello— Con su permiso, Shizune-san.

Después de eso, la peliazul regresó por donde vino y se perdió por el pasillo.

La azabache tomó a su bebé en brazos y la llevó de nuevo a su habitación.

—Sakura… ¿Cómo te atreviste a desaparecer de esa forma? Kakashi y yo estábamos muy preocupados por ti y estuvimos a punto de llamar a la policía… prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo. —la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¡Lo prometo, Neechan!

La mujer le sonrió y le besó la frente con cariño, perdonando lo sucedido y olvidando su enojo.

—Bueno… dijiste que tenías hambre ¿verdad? —recibió un efusivo asentimiento como respuesta— me lo imagine… y por eso te trajimos… —dejó la frase en el aire para sonreír de manera traviesa y mirar la puerta a la expectativa.

Se abrió la puerta, revelando a un hombre de cabello blanco. En sus manos portaba un gran tazón.

—Adivina que tengo aquí, Sakura —preguntó de forma juguetona.

La pequeña solo tuvo que olisquear ligeramente el aire para saber cuál era el misterioso platillo.

—¡Fresas! —se acercó corriendo al adulto y le arrebató el cuenco, teniendo cuidado de no tirarlo.

—¡Que niña tan maleducada! —exclamó con fingida molestia. La pequeña no le prestó atención y en cambio se subió de un brinco a la cama y comenzó a devorar su tan venerada fruta, bajo las divertidas miradas de sus tíos.

**x ~ X ~ x**

—¿Sabes quién es la victima? —cuestionó, terminando de bajar la pequeña pendiente hacia el hombre de cabello rubio y ojos violetas, quien los esperaba a él y a su compañera, al lado de unos arbustos secos.

El aludido asintió.

—Mizuki Tachibana… ustedes lo estuvieron buscando. —continuó, mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

—Ayer íbamos a arrestarlo para interrogarlo, pero no lo encontramos en su departamento ni en sus demás trabajos. Pensamos que había huido de Nueva York. —comentó la mujer.

—¿Quién lo encontró? —cuando hizo la pregunta, el ojiazul se puso en cuclillas para examinar mejor el cuerpo.

—Dos niñas, tropezaron con la raíz de un árbol y cayeron hasta esos rosales. Solo vieron la mano del cadáver, el padre descubrió el resto. —el joven le enseñó a los detectives dicha extremidad y el dibujo en ella— Está hecho con su propia sangre.

—Es el símbolo de Akatsuki —murmuró con sorpresa la rubia.

—¿Causa de muerte?

—Podría ser asfixia… ¿ven las marcas del cuello? —ambos asintieron— las tiene también en las manos y los tobillos. Sus extremidades fueron extendidas hasta que sacaron los huesos de las articulaciones. Además, tiene roto el cuello. Aunque no estoy seguro de si esto sucedió después del asesinato.

—Se aseguraron de hacerlo sufrir… pero entonces, ¿por qué dices que tal vez sea asfixia?

—Veras Yugito, también tiene fuertes traumas en el cráneo y múltiples heridas profundas en el pecho. Hasta que no haga la autopsia no sabré la causa de muerte exacta.

El pelinegro miró sus alrededores, notando a varias personas que buscaban en la zona más evidencias.

Tal escena, le trajo un recuerdo a la mente.

—De casualidad… ¿cuándo hallaron al cadáver, no encontraron también un dije de cristal en forma de flor?

El joven de ojos violetas pareció sorprendido.

—Si, lo encontramos… ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Creímos que Mizuki se lo había llevado como trofeo de una víctima de violación(1) —respondió la mujer— ¿Podrías enseñárnoslo, Yagura(2)?

El aludido asintió, para luego separarse del cadáver y buscar dicho objeto.

—¿Tu qué piensas, Yugito?

—Venganza, obviamente. Aunque no me imagino que problema tendrían los Akatsuki con Mizuki.

—Como yo lo veo, ambos tenían el mismo interés por Sakura-san. Y cuando esos Yakuzas se enteraron de que Mizuki había jugado con lo que les pertenecía, decidieron darle una lección. —el ojiazul se cruzó de brazos.

—Si, supongo que tienes razón… pero ¿como se enteraron los Akatsuki de la existencia de Sakura-san?

El azabache abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró de inmediato cuando el joven rubio se acercó a ellos, en su semblante se podía ver la incredulidad y el temor.

—¿Qué sucede Yagura? — preguntó la mujer, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

—El dije… desapareció.

**x ~ X ~ x**

**A/A:**_1.- Trofeo de víctima: Es cuando el agresor se roba un objeto personal de su víctima que tiene algún valor sentimental para este. Lo hacen con el propósito de recordar mejor el acto delictivo que cometieron. Bastante enfermo ¿verdad?_

_2.- Yagura: En el manga y anime, él es el cuarto Mizukage de la Aldea de la Niebla y el ultimo Jinchuuriki del Sanbi._

**x ~ X ~ x**

Hello girls!... and boys?

Lo cierto es que en esta tarde ando con un poco de prisa. Pero aproveche el intento de ligue de una amiga (XD jajaja) para escaparme a un Cybercafe y actualizar. Lo bueno es que me traje por accidente la USB cuando salí a la calle ;D

En fin!

Agradecimientos a: **MikoChanXxX, Envy, MGGSS, Piffle Priincess, setsuna17, Dipi-chan, ViliViry, mokona18, Oh Rissa, nigixi, , Eiko23, Florciita****, ****MiisakiiKis, mitsuki96 y evisa** por sus reviews!

Reviews, please?

Ja ne!


End file.
